


Buying Shirts

by Estirose



Series: Harder to be Brave, Easier to Hide [8]
Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn picks up some shirts for Ziggy. A "missing scene" from "Sunrises, Sunsets, and Precut Muffins". Warnings for mention of suicidal ideation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that this hadn't gotten onto AO3 to go with the rest of the sequence. It's a very small fic, but I'm including it to be complete. It fits during part 1 of that fic.

Flynn and Summer watched Scott take Ziggy into the training room. "Well, at least it's a good sign that he wants to train," Flynn said conversationally.

"Yeah." Summer was still gazing after their newest teammate. She didn't say anything more, but Flynn knew what she was thinking. They'd spent a lot of time together, after all. She was as worried as he was about Ziggy, the fact that he'd tried to do what he'd done. Ziggy kept insisting he was all right, but they both knew better, as did Scott, Dillon, and Doctor K. "How did he get the fact that he was supposed to be responsible, and completely miss the fact that we were meant to be a team, too?"

"I dunno, Summer," Flynn told her. Like her, he was disturbed about what Ziggy had said and done. Ziggy seemed to have picked up the 'responsibility' part damned well, but not the rest. For all of Ziggy's issues, Flynn could honestly say that Ziggy had a good heart and a desire to do good in there. "All we can do is be there for him. Figure out what he needs."

Maybe there was a reason Ziggy was now Ranger Operator Series Green.

"Ranger Operator Series Blue," Doctor K said, the screen suddenly turning on, "When you were going through Ranger Green's outfits last night, how much of his wardrobe contained the color green?"

He could safely say that Ziggy didn't own much. If he owned a week's worth of clothes, Flynn would eat his hat. "Shirt, maybe a pair of boxers."

"In his depressed state," Doctor K said, "I doubt Ranger Operator Series Green has realized that wearing items containing the color green would help. I would suggest someone shop for him and buy him outfits of the correct color. And dispose of any shirts that do not contain the color green. While I have sent his measurements to the commisary to be fitted for his jacket, he needs to be wearing green every single day, even when he is not wearing his jacket."

"Vests too, then?" Flynn asked. Ziggy had been wearing a purple shirt with a vest when he'd bonded with his morpher. Probably hadn't helped, but the guy hadn't been planning to bond with his morpher, from what Flynn had heard. Didn't have much of a choice, from what Dillon had said. Bond or have Tenaya 7 bond with the morpher. Flynn would take Ziggy any day of the week.

"The vest that Ranger Green wore yesterday is perfectly acceptable," Doctor K said.

"Green boxers and shirts, then," Flynn said. "I'll go out, then. Toss that purple shirt of his, first."

"Don't forget that cow-spotted one," Summer reminded him. "I'll clean up breakfast, you do the shopping."

Flynn nodded. He headed up to the boxes containing Ziggy's stuff, taking out all of Ziggy's shirts. He'd give them to charity on the way to the store.

Bundling the shirts up, he went out and dropped the shirts off at a dropoff point, then hit a nearby store that he knew would have a good selection. The salesperson, or actually, the nearest person on the floor, blinked and asked if he needed help. There were some advantages to being one of the members of the Rangers.

"Can ye help me find shirts in green? Any shade'll do, just have to be green."

"Sure," she said. It was like he had a personal shopper; within ten minutes she had helped him find shirts in about ten shades of green. All of them were nice and conservative, none of them had writing on them. They were perfect for what Ziggy needed. He got the boxers for his teammate himself, not wanting to bother the nice woman. She came back while he was getting those with a sweatshirt and a pair of pyjamas, and he took those too; couldn't hurt for Ziggy to have some extra green in the form of a sweatshirt while they were waiting for his jacket, and he was wearing the pyjamas at night if Flynn had anything to do with it.

"Thank ye, lass," Flynn said, and he swore that she was practically swooning. She grabbed him a checkout person when they were done, and he was soon checked out and heading home.

Of course, Ziggy would grumble days later about the loss of all his non-green shirts, but to Flynn, it was a small price to pay.


End file.
